Rubio su cabello, verde sus ojos
by ritorudeito
Summary: Seguro hay muchos candidatos para portar un miraculous, así que ¿Si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir o cambiar a tu compañero de batallas? ¿lo harías? Acompañemos a Ladybug mientras toma esta decisión y a su vez enfrenta un nuevo akuma, de quien tiene que proteger a un nuevo y atractivo chico que pretende conquistarla... ¿Qué hará Chat Noir al respecto?


**N/A: Hola hola! Una vez mas trayendo de vuelta una de mis historias sobre esta asombrosa serie... Lo cierto es que tenía contemplado publicarla antes pero me retrace increiblemente. Para los lectores que me conocen, este SI ES EL FIC QUE PROMETÍ AL FINAL DE "UNA CITA CON ADRIEN"**

 **Lo cierto es que pasaron muchas cosas con esta historia. Cuando hice "Una cita con Adrien" tenía claro lo que quería sobre esta pero después de ver "Glaciator" no solo se movío parte de la trama, como lo van a ver, sino que por un momento había decidido en no publicar esta historia, al menos no hasta dentro de unos meses... si, meses, incluso les añado que tengo como otros tres fics comenzados por esa misma razón**

 **Y es que despues de ver Glaciator, yo no tenía corazón para escribir este fic por... bueno, cuando lo lean creo que me comprenderan**

 **Solo una cosa mas antes de empezar, ¡Juro! ¡Juro! que esta idea vino a mi mente, mucho MUCHO MUCHO antes de que si quiera empezaran los rumores sobre... bueno, ya lo veran... ¡Nos leemos al final! ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 _ **"Rubio su cabello**_

 _ **Verde sus ojos"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era alrededor del mediodía y las clases por fin habían terminado para disfrute de todos los estudiantes del colegio. Especialmente ese día en particular pues tenían una buena razón para desear verse libres

Tal era la efusividad que muchos de los estudiantes, chicas en su mayoría, se amontonaban en la puerta buscando salir lo más pronto posible - ¡Auch! – exclamó Marinette después de haber recibido un empujón de parte de una de las mencionadas, quien solo murmuró un "lo siento" antes de continuar su carrera hacia la puerta - ¿Pero qué pasa con todos el día de hoy? – se quejó

\- ¿Qué no sabes nada? – dijo Chloe quien casualmente pasaba a su lado usando su odioso tono de voz, haciendo que Marinette frunciera el ceño

\- Hoy inicia la filmación del cortometraje " _Now forever_ " ¡Y estarán filmando a unas cuadras de nuestra escuela! – explicó Sabrina – Y eso ni siquiera es lo mejor, sino que el protagonista es nada menos que…

\- ¡Olvídala Sabrina! – dijo Chloe – No tiene caso intentar explicarle algo, es obvio que no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa en el mundo de la fama ¡Menos sabrá si quiera quien es Leo!

Chloe se alejó de ahí caminando junto a su amiga mientras dejaba a Marinette apretando los puños por la molestia que obviamente ella le ocasionaba, pero no pudo evitar darle algo de razón - ¿Quién es Leo? – murmuró

\- ¿de verdad no lo sabías, amiga? – dijo Alya apareciendo a sus espaldas – Sí que has estado algo desconectada

\- Alya ¿tu si sabías sobre ello? – preguntó Marinette al ver que su mejor amiga también parecía muy entusiasmada con el tema

\- ¡Todo mundo sabía! Menos tú al parecer

\- ¿Ese chico hipnotizó a todos o qué?

\- ¡no! – respondió Alya – La verdad, es que nadie conoce su rostro aún… Pero se dice que es bastante atractivo – añadió en tono sugerente mientras cruzaba un brazo por los hombros de su amiga - ¿no tienes curiosidad? ¿eh? Tú sabes… Ir a ver y…

Sin embargo el tonó y la expresión sugerente de Alya desapareció al notar que no había ni atisbó de emoción, ni siquiera de curiosidad en su amiga - ¡Oye, controla tu euforia! – Dijo Alya – Debí saber que esto no te interesaría

\- ¡claro que no! – respondió ella cruzando los brazos como si fuera obvio

\- Por supuesto que no… No te interesa ver a nadie que no tenga el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes ¿cierto?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Marinette y sin querer se encogió de hombros con una risita nerviosa. No sabía por qué pero últimamente al oír sobre " _ojos verdes y cabello rubio_ " no recordaba precisa y únicamente a Adrien

\- ¡tranquila! – dijo Alya pensando que su reacción era por sentirse en evidencia frente al aludido – Él no nos escuchó… escucha, sé que esto no te interesa pero tengo que cubrir el evento ¡nunca sabes cuándo puede apareces un akuma, y jamás me lo perdería!

\- De acuerdo – dijo la chica de coletas despidiéndose de su amiga, mientras ella por su parte se dirigía a su casa. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar dar una última mirada a la pila de chicas que se encaminaban en dirección al parque y sin querer rodó los ojos. Sí es cierto que nadie conoce su rostro, ¿Cómo es que iban tan emocionadas a la filmación, si ni siquiera saben cómo es el chico?

.

Y efectivamente, una multitud de emocionadas chicas aguardaban alrededor del pequeño parque que quedaba a pocas cuadras de la escuela. Mismo que había sido cuidadosamente equipado para la famosa filmación, entre esto, por supuesto, sobresalían unas enormes y pesadas lámparas, destinadas a la iluminación artificial

Por fin, aparecieron tres grandes camionetas estacionándose frente al parque. La puerta del copiloto de una de ellas se abrió, dando paso a una esbelta mujer vestida de traje sastre y unos lentes que le daban un aspecto más profesional. Y fue ella quien abrió la puerta del pasajero y al instante los gritos de los fans aumentaron

Vestía una camisa verde militar a botones sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla negra. Su expresión arrogante fue evidente a pesar de los lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos, los cuales ajustó al tiempo que se giraba y saludaba a las chicas que le miraban. Con arrogancia evidente, despeinó un poco su cabello rubio y siguió caminando sin hacer más caso de las admiradoras

.

Caminando exactamente en la calle frente al parque en el que se llevaría acabó la grabación. Adrien saludaba con la mano a algunos de sus compañeros que habían asistido como curiosos, Nino entre ellos quien como admirador de los cineastas, no se lo hubiera perdido jamás

\- ¿No te importa? – preguntó Plaga que se ocultaba entre las ropas del modelo

\- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Adrien frunciendo el ceño, desconcertado por la pregunta de su kwami

\- Toda esa emoción que ese actor está causando ¿no te molesta un poco de competencia?

Adrien volvió a sonreír con auténtica sinceridad - Para nada Plaga, es más, escuche que esta filmación es la primera oportunidad de ese chico, aunque no me lo creas esperó le vaya bien

Plaga ya conocía suficiente a su portador y sabía que estaba siendo sincero, tenía muy nobles sentimientos como para molestarse por algo como eso, pero aun así quiso insistir - ¿Pero no te molesta nada?

\- No – respondió Adrien, y de nuevo su kwami no pudo distinguir ni un atisbo de coraje

\- ¿nada?

\- ¡No!

Y ahí se hubieran quedado de no ser porque los eufóricos gritos de los fans, se convirtieron en gritos de terror. Adrien se giró de inmediato para ver la razón y vio alarmado que una de las enormes lámparas que habían instalado, amenazaba peligrosamente con caer, si lo hacía, sin duda habría muchos, muchos heridos

Adrien entrecerró los ojos y extendió su mano - ¡Plaga trasnf…!

Sin embargo, su transformación se vio interrumpida vio una silueta muy familiar que se dejaba caer a mitad del parque, y con gran maestría volvía a asegurar la enorme lámpara, antes de que pudiera dañar a cualquiera

Adrien sonrió orgulloso e incluso se unió a las ovaciones de los espectadores, quienes aclamaban y agradecían la ayuda de la heroína

\- ¡Ladybug! ¡Ladybug!

Ella por supuesto, lejos de alardear, se limitaba a brindar una amistosa sonrisa mientras saludaba de vuelta a la gente de Paris, inconsciente hasta ese momento de que los cálidos ojos verdes de Adrien se enfocaban en ella, mirándola con gran ternura y tampoco se percató de como esos dulces ojos de pronto se endurecían al igual que su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ella sintió que alguien tomaba una de sus manos – Eso fue muy valiente – dijo una voz desconocida

Ladybug se giró desconcertada para ver al culpable

\- Gracias – decía el chico con voz galante sin soltar su mano – Creo que acabas de salvar mi vida, me siento muy honrado

\- ¿Y tú eres? – preguntó Ladybug con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que retiraba su mano sin ningún atisbo de emoción, esto último para decepción del chico

\- ¿no sabes quién soy? – preguntó el chico, dramatizando un poco – supongo que no soy tan famoso todavía – añadió mientras volvía a tomar su mano y le hacía una pequeña reverencia – Me llamó Leo… Leo Ferrec ¡Y estoy encantado de conocerte!...Y en vista de que salvaste mi vida, puedo agradecértelo firmándote un autógrafo… Es más ¡Podría incluso aceptarte una cita! ¿Qué dices, hermosa? – añadió al tiempo que besaba sus nudillos

Sintiendo que de pronto la sangre le hervía al ver aquello, Adrien apretó los puños con fuerza al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos – ¡¿ _Quién se cree_?! – murmuró con furia contenida

Intentando controlar el enojo que provocó ese gesto, además de incomodidad, la heroína retiró nuevamente su mano y le dio la espalda al actor queriendo mantener la compostura todo lo que pudiera – No puedo – respondió

\- Vaya, esto sí que es extraño – murmuró el chico con un tono que denotaba que había algo que no entendía, a lo que la heroína volvió a mirarlo – Cualquier otra chica estaría más que feliz de estar en tu lugar

\- ¿así? ¿y por qué? – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos

\- ¡Pues por qué soy un chico muy atractivo! – dijo al tiempo que se paraba de perfil y alborotaba su cabello, en una pose que ella estaba segura de haber visto en _alguien más_

Y con ese solo gesto, las fans volvieron a alborotarse y a diferencia Ladybug solo rodó los ojos con fastidio

\- ¡Leo! – dijo una voz a distancia - ¡Es hora de empezar el rodaje!

\- ¡Ya voy! – respondió él – Bueno tendremos que dejar nuestra cita para otra ocasión –añadió ignorando a propósito lo mucho que molestaba a la heroína y de nuevo la reverencio – Ladybug, ha sido un gusto… Para ti el haberme visto tan de cerca

La chica cruzó los brazos con evidente molestia – Si claro – refunfuño cerrando los ojos, por lo que no se percató del momento en que ese chico se le acercó lo suficiente como para susurrar a su oído

\- Nos veremos… mi lady

El chico se alejó de ella después de eso, dejándola estática unos segundos

 _"_ _¿Dijo… mi lady?"_ Incluso en sus pensamientos titubeo al repetir lo que creyó haber oído y como algo instintivo, se giró a ver el camino en el que ese chico se había dirigido

Plaga por su parte, movía sus ojos de su portador a la escena que tenían enfrente y podía jurar que su chico era capaz de transformarse hay mismo sin importarle que todos le miraran con tal de apartar al actor lejos de la heroína

Por fortuna, Ladybug salió pronto del shock y fue reemplazado nuevamente por una enorme furia ante los atrevimientos que ese actor se había tomado. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse con un respiro y procedió a lanzar su yoyo para alejarse del lugar, ignorando que el actor seguía mirando en su dirección – Vaya, vaya – murmuró mientras la veía alejarse, una vez que la hubo perdido de vista volvió a acomodar sus lentes oscuros y se giró de nueva cuenta en dirección a donde estaban una multitud de chicas y volviendo a sonreírles comenzó a posar como si fueran a tomarle fotos, pero exagerando, como si se tratara de exhibir los músculos de los brazos

\- ¿Qué dices ahora? – preguntó Plaga al sentir la furia con la que su portador caminaba, alejándose del parque

\- Eso sí me molesta – respondió Adrien

\- ¿Y dónde quedó todo eso de desearle suerte? – añadió Plaga, sabiendo bien que solo echaba más leña al fuego

\- En verdad deseo que le vaya muy bien… Sobre todo si es lejos de Paris

\- ¡Vaya! – Dijo Plaga – Mejor contrólate, no es conveniente que dejes salir tanto a Chat Noir… Aunque quizá no sea tan descabellado hacerlo – meditaba el kwami – No quisiera que alguien me vincule con alguien como ese chico

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Adrien desconcertado por las palabras poco usuales de su kwami

Sin embargo, no fue necesaria una respuesta de parte del kwami, quien se limitó a señalar la pantalla de un escaparate frente al cual iban pasando casualmente, Adrien lo miró curioso

 ** _Esta tarde con Nadia…_**

 **.**

 **"** **Paris se siente realmente encantado de recibir al elenco de un famoso cortometraje**

 **Esta tarde hemos visto de primera mano la euforia que ha causado la**

 **Llegada del protagonista, el actor revelación Leo Ferrec**

Mientras narraban la TV mostraba la misma escena que Adrien había visto con sus propios ojos no hacía mucho rato. Podía verse con facilidad al chico bajando de la camioneta y saludando a los fans

 **Incluso estuvo presente la aclamada heroína Ladybug**

 **Quien nuevamente salvó el día de lo que pudo ser un desastroso accidente**

De nuevo la cámara mostró con claridad la escena donde Ladybug detenía el posible accidente

 **Sin duda, todos quedaron muy agradecidos de su llegada**

 **¡Y por supuesto! ¡El encantador Leo no se hizo esperar!**

 **¡Sin duda que llegó arrasando con todo… o todas!**

Decía la narración mientras mostraban en pantalla la interacción del actor para con la heroína

 **¡Sin duda se cayeron muy bien!**

 **¿Podrá Leo atrapar el corazón de nuestra heroína?**

 **Y lo más importante**

 **¿Qué pensara Chat Noir sobre esto?**

 **¿O será acaso que hemos dado con su identidad tras la máscara?**

 **¡Todo esto y más esta noche en las noticias!**

\- ¡¿El chico tras la máscara?! – repitió Adrien casi horrorizado mientras veía en pantalla como el actor "coqueteaba" con sus fans - ¡No solo me imita, sino que lo hace fatal!

\- ¿Y qué pensara Chat Noir de un posible romance entre el actor y Ladybug? ¡No se pierdan las noticias esta noche!

\- ¡Basta Plaga! – reprendió Adrien mientras devolvía la mirada a la pantalla y veía con desagrado que su fatal imitador tenía cierto éxito con las chicas y se obligó a si mismo a respirar profundo para calmarse pero le era difícil

\- ¡Oye! – dijo Plaga – Te recuerdo que no estas transformado, no puedes usar el Cataclismo con las pantallas – dijo el kwami al ver que su portador tenía una de sus manos levantadas y la apuntaba en dirección al escaparate, como si quisiera destruirlo

Adrien suspiró de nuevo - ¡lo sé!... Solo esperó que ni yo ni Ladybug tengamos que topárnoslo de nuevo

\- ¿Miedo? – picó el kwami

\- ¡Claro que no!... Pero además hay algo en él que no me agrada… No quisiera que Ladybug…

\- ¿Caiga con el imitador de tus encantos y no con el original?

\- ¡Ja Ja! Muy gracioso

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en el set de grabación, dentro de uno de los camerinos y lejos de cualquier ojo público…

\- Leo, el director pregunta cuanto tardaras en volver a la filmación ¡se están retrasando! – dijo la mujer que hacía de su asistente

\- ¡Oh lo siento! – dijo el chico levantándose rápidamente – Dile que volveré… ¡Cuando yo quiera! – añadió con desdén al tiempo que se volvía a recostar

\- ¡Pero Leo…!

\- ¡Silencio! ¿no ves que estoy descansando?... La producción entera depende de mí… ¡Tienen que esperar tanto como yo lo desee!

\- ¡Leo esto es demasiado!

\- ¿demasiado?... ¡No son más que un montón de inútiles! ¡Tú lo eres! ¿y sabes qué? Me tienes cansado ¡ya no serás mi asistente! ¿oíste? ¡Fuera de mi vista!

La mujer no hizo más que apretar los ojos mientras obedecía la orden del actor y salía del camerino donde dejó caer la tableta y las carpetas que llevaba en las manos sin poder evitarlo

¿Quién se creía ese chico? Era demasiado egoísta y caprichoso y pensaba solo en si mismo ¡Ella necesitaba ese empleo! Y él la despedía sin más, sin considerar todo el tiempo que llevaba a su servicio, desde mucho antes de que pudiera considerarse un poco famoso… Como deseaba que alguien pudiera ponerle en su lugar, después de todo ella no era la única víctima de sus caprichos

Tan enfocada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del momento en que una mariposa negra se introdujo en el interior de la tableta que solía usar

Y de pronto, una voz resonó en el interior de su mente diciendo

" ** _Soy Hawk moth…"_**

 ** _._**

\- ¡exijo que me traigan en este momento un vaso de limonada dietética! – decía Leo, quien seguía en el interior de su camerino recostado - ¡Vamos! – insistió al no haber respuesta - ¡¿Qué no hay nadie aquí que sirva para algo?! – añadió levantándose a regañadientes y saliendo de su camerino - ¿Nadie aquí escucha, o qué? ¡Asistentes! ¿Dónde se meten montón de inútiles?

\- ¡A TUS ORDENES… SEÑOR LEO FERREC! – dijo a sus espaldas una fría voz que hizo que se él se encogiera de hombros mientras la luz del sol era eclipsado por una enorme sombra. Lentamente el chico se giró y se topó con una figura femenina muy familiar para él, con un traje formal y una tableta en mano con la cual le apuntaba - ¿ME LLAMABA USTED? – sin embargo el chico no pudo responder - ¡NO RESPONDER A UNA PREGUNTA ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN!

\- ¿qué...? - decía nervioso y asustado el chico - Tu eres...

\- ¡ _Preceptrice_!... ¡TODO LO QUE HACES ES UNA FALTA DE EDUCACIÓN! ¡PERO YA APRENDERAS…!

Instintivamente Leo se lanzó contra el suelo para esquivar el ataque que iba dirigido hacia él y sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr para alejarse de ella

.

\- ¿Dices que esperas que tú y tu lady no tengan que toparse con ese chico de nuevo?

\- ¡Sí Plaga! ¿por qué no dejas de mencionarlo? – se quejaba Adrien

\- Por irónico que suene, la buena suerte no está de tu lado – dijo el kwami

Adrien frunció el ceño - ¿y ahora eso a que viene…? – No obstante el kwami no tuvo que responder pues casi al momento el modelo recibió un empujón que lo desestabilizó un poco de su andar - ¡OYE! – exclamó al ver que el culpable era nada menos que el actor quien simplemente había seguido corriendo sin ofrecerle una disculpa

El modelo estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando vio a sus espaldas la razón por la que ese chico parecía querer huir del país… y no es que la idea le desagradara

\- ¡Tú! – dijo la akumatizada apuntando a Adrien - ¡Exijo que me digas en donde esta!

\- Eh… en donde esta ¡¿pero quién?! – dijo Adrien

\- ¡tú debiste verlo! ¡no lo encubras! ¡responde! ¡ahora!

\- ¡No puedo responder! ¡No tengo idea de que me habla!

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo el akuma mirando de arriba abajo a Adrien – Sí, no hay duda ¡Tienes la facha de ser otro chico insolente! – dijo apuntándole con la tableta - ¿Sabes el castigo que se merecen los malcriados como tú?

Adrien levantó ambas manos en un intento de calmarla – Créame que está equivocada… Yo…

\- ¡Silencio!

Adrien solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y encoger un poco los hombros al ver venir el ataque sobre él, no obstante, este nunca llegó

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó una familiar y dulce voz que al instante le devolvió la completa calma

\- Ladybug – murmuró Adrien sin evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara – Sí que lo estoy

Ladybug tampoco pudo evitar sonreírle un poco al modelo e incluso un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas debido al tono con el que le habló

\- ¡¿Y que tenemos aquí?! – exclamó la villana, interrumpiendo su momento – La heroína que vino a salvar al niño consentido

\- Creo que se equivoca de chico – respondió Ladybug mientras movía su yoyo con gran maestría en forma de escudo

\- ¡Era de suponerse! ¡Tenías que ser otra insolente Ladybug! – exclamó al tiempo que soltaba varios ataques en su dirección, los cuales la chica se esforzaba por evitar

\- ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí! – dijo la heroína tomando por la cintura a Adrien y elevándose por encima del súper villano con ayuda de su yoyo y avanzando por los edificios

\- ¿Es a ti a quien busca? – preguntó Ladybug algo extrañada de que Adrien fuera atacado por un akuma

\- No, no lo creo, ni siquiera tengo idea de quien es – respondió Adrien - Pero temó por quien esté buscando

\- Si – coincidió Ladybug mientras ambos veían de lejos la furia con la que ese akuma actuaba y obviamente parecía buscar a alguien en especial entre la gente de Paris – Me preguntó quién será

Pasaron un par de segundos más en los que ambos chicos continuaban observando al villano desde la azotea de un edificio hasta que un sutil movimiento de sus manos les hizo percatarse de un detalle; no se habían soltado

\- Lo siento – murmuró Adrien mientras se separaba de ella con el mismo sonrojo que la heroína tenía en su rostro

\- No hay problema – dijo ella desviando un poco la mirada del modelo, de nuevo hacia los transeúntes hasta que sus ojos dieron con una figura conocida para ella

El mismo chico que había conocido en el set de grabación, cuando impidió el accidente con la lámpara y ahora corría por las calles de Paris como si se tratara de un maratón. Sin querer fijó su vista en él y esto no pasó desapercibido para Adrien quien, curioso, siguió la dirección en que miraba la chica - ¿Lo conoces? – no pudo evitar preguntar aunque a la vez se sintió un poco estúpido, pues el mismo los había visto saludarse en el parque

\- No – respondió la heroína sin dejar de verlo a distancia – no realmente, no… no creo – añadió con algo de ¿d _uda_?

En ese momento, el actor que no paraba de correr, chocó accidentalmente con un par de chicas, de la misma forma que había hecho con el modelo momentos antes. Pero a diferencia, esta vez detuvo su apresurado andar para disculparse con el par de chicas e incluso les brindó una reverencia que causo una nerviosa risa en el par de chicas afectadas. Y esto a su vez, hizo que la mirada de Ladybug se enfocara aún más en él. Algo que por supuesto, no fue nada del agrado de Adrien

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el modelo algo incómodo por la atención que la heroína le daba al actor

\- No – dijo Ladybug – no debería decírtelo pero, por un momento… Por un momento me recordó a Chat Noir

Adrien la escuchó, quedándose estático en el lugar donde estaba de pie, como si le hubieran arrojado agua helada y aun así no le importara - ¿Qué? – le preguntó con seriedad a la heroína, como si aún esperara no haber escuchado bien

Pero la chica no respondía, continuaba siguiendo con la mirada al chico, causando una repentina e inexplicable molestia en el modelo. _¿Solo por una reverencia le confundía con alguien como ese chico?_

 _¿Sí fuera él quien lo hiciera, lo reconocería?_ Ante ese pensamiento, instintivamente extendió una de sus manos hacía la heroína pero como si adivinara lo que pretendía hacer, Plaga se asomó por su chaqueta y en una seriedad nada usual en él, le negó con la cabeza

Adrien suspiró y desistió, como si de pronto hubiera recobrado la razón al tiempo que vio a Ladybug sacudir la cabeza como si quisiera alejar de su mente esa descabellada idea

Estaba por añadir algo, cuando el rostro de la heroína se alarmó - ¡no puede ser! ¡Va tras él! ¡Él es a quien busca!

\- ¿qué? – preguntó Adrien al ver que ella extendía su yoyo para bajar del edificio

\- ¡No te muevas de aquí! – pidió la chica justo antes de dejarse caer

Automáticamente Adrien corrió hacia el borde de la azotea del edificio y vio claramente que el akuma amenazaba sin piedad al actor - ¿Así que él ha ocasionado el akuma? – murmuró Adrien

\- ¡¿Puedo saber en que estas pensando?! – exclamó Plaga

\- En que es hora de transformarse… ¡Plaga…las…!

\- ¡Adrien! – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas que provoco que se detuviera y se girara con una expresión inocente

\- ¡Ladybug! ¿Qué…? – Y de nuevo su sonrisa desapareció al ver que esta vez era el actor quien colgaba del cuello de la heroína

Ladybug estaba por añadirle algo cuando el joven actor deshizo el agarre de la chica pero se giró quedó frente a ella, como si buscará eclipsar al modelo y dijo - Antes de que pase otra cosa, tengo que agradecer el que me hayas salvado en dos ocasiones en un mismo día ¡supongo que la suerte esta de mi lado! – decía el actor con voz galante y arrogante a la vez haciendo que Adrien frunciera el ceño contra el

Sin embargo, su "galante" voz fue intencionalmente ignorada por la heroína - ¡ _no tengo tiempo para esto_! – Murmuro Ladybug como si quisiera desaparecer al chico – Necesito que los dos se alejen de aquí a un lugar seguro antes de que nos encuentre…

\- ¡LADYBUG! – gritó una escalofriante voz a sus espaldas

\- Ya nos encontró – murmuró Ladybug al tiempo que se giraba y se ponía frente a los dos chicos, queriendo protegerlos

\- ¡ESOS CHICOS NO MERECEN QUE LOS PROTEJAS LADYBUG! ¡APARTATE DEL CAMINO!

\- ¡JAMAS! – respondió la heroína – Yo me hare cargo, ustedes salgan de aquí – susurro, aunque se dirigió más a Adrien, quien, con la mirada decidida asintió y aunque vaciló un poco entre dejar sola a la chica o no, comenzó a alejarse con el propósito de transformarse

\- A diferencia de _otros_ que sin duda deben ponerse a salvo...Mi sentido de caballerosidad no me permite abandonar a una dama en medio del peligro – dijo el actor en tono presumido, ocasionando que Adrien se detuviera en seco

\- ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! – exclamó Ladybug mas que exasperada

\- No hago más que decir la verdad – respondió el chico - ¿O es que solo tu Chat Noir puede decirte cosas como esas?

Ladybug frunció el ceño ante la mención de su compañero

\- ¿Sabes cuantas quisieran estar en tu lugar Ladybug? Y sin embargo pareces mas que indiferente, no quieres darte cuenta de que las has superado a todas siendo la única que atrajo mi atención, es obvio que hay una razón... ¿Es por el que me rechazas, no? ¿y el si te merece? – añadió al ver la expresión de la chica que le miraba furiosa pero no decía nada – Solo por qué lleva un traje de súperhéroe no se vuelve extraordinario ¿Dónde está ahora? ¡Sabe que estas en problemas! ¿por qué no ha venido?

Adrien permanecía estático, escuchando conformándose con apretar con fuerza los puños... No se había ido por el comentario despectivo de ese chico, pero tampoco podía transformarse frente a ellos, no podía por mucho que lo deseara en ese momento

\- Ya he escuchado los rumores Ladybug – continuo el actor – Pero si le gustaras tanto como dice ¡no tardaría tanto en llegar! ¡te mereces un compañero mejor!

Y aunque siguió sin responder y jamás le daría la razón, Ladybug si llevaba rato preguntándose ¿Dónde estaba su compañero? Pero eso no indica que no le fuera a molestar el siguiente comentario del chico

\- Si es eso lo que pasa... y así lo quieres… Yo puedo ser tu Chat Noir

\- ¡¿Qué estas demente?! – exclamó Ladybug

Pero solo un segundo después, escuchó la alarmada voz de Adrien

\- ¡CUIDADO LADYBUG!

La chica se giró para ver como el ataque del akuma venía sobre ella, más que furiosa de que le estuvieran ignorando. Adrien, que había comenzó a correr para sacarla del camino, se detuvo en seco al ver que la heroína era salvada por los brazos del joven actor. Ver esa escena, fue más duro de lo que pudo imaginar. Eso sin contar el hecho de que la heroína no respondiera ante las acusaciones que lanzaba el actor contra su alter ego ¿Pensaba ella de esa forma, acaso?

\- Gracias – dijo Ladybug sin algún tipo de emoción ante al acto efectuado por ese chico

\- ¿No crees que sería un reemplazó perfecto? – sugirió el actor mientras casualmente pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica

\- ¡Claro! – dijo Ladybug con evidente sarcasmo mientras se lo quitaba de encima – _ni siquiera en tus sueños –_ le murmuró con dureza para luego desviar la vista ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chico a siquiera imaginar que él podría reemplazar a su compañero? ¿por sus ojos y su cabello? ¿cree que eso bastaba? El cabello rubio no era suficiente – _Eso jamás –_ murmuró para sí misma, pero lo bastante alto para que el actor escuchara y con disgusto evidente torció la boca en una mueca al percibir "algo" en la heroína con respecto a su compañero, algo que a él no le agradaba para nada

\- ¡YA ESTOY CANSADA LADYBUG! ¡ENTREGALO! – exigió el akuma apuntandole nuevamente

\- También estoy cansada de esto – murmuró la heroína - ¡Amuleto encantado!

Después de un resplandor rojizo, Ladybug extendió las manos para recibir el objeto que le proporcionaba su poder. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, lo miró sumamente sorprendida - ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué significa…? – Decía mientras observaba el objeto, nada menos que una vara idéntica a la que usaba su compañero de batallas – ¡Esto es de Chat Noir!

\- ¿Tu gatito no te enseño a usarla, acaso? – dijo Leo en tono burlón

\- ¡Deja de hablar de Chat Noir! – exclamó por fin la heroína

Sin embargo, un segundo más tarde, tanto ella como el actor se vieron amenazados por un fuerte golpe que los derribó a ambos contra el tejado del edificio, logrando que el amuleto encantado se fuera de las manos de la chica

Lo siguiente que ella vio, fue la figura del akuma venir sobre ella y amenazarle con su arma - ¡ya me has dado demasiados problemas Ladybug!... Es obvio que no dejaras de protegerlo ¡Por eso primero me asegurare de que no interfieras!

 **"** **¡Primero quítale los aretes** ** _Preceptrice_** **!"** Resonó en la mente de la akumatizada y de inmediato ella extendió sus manos hacia los pendientes – Pero antes te quitare tus preciados aretes

Ladybug sintió un escalofrió cuando vio venir la mano de la villana sobre ella

Y entonces escuchó una voz que le resultó sumamente familiar - ¡quiero ver que lo intentes! – y acto seguido, la villana recibió un fuerte que golpe que le arrojó a varios metros de distancia

Ladybug vio la vara que le había brindado su amuleto encantado y como alguien la giraba con la misma agilidad que tenía su compañero. Rápidamente ella se levantó y vio sorprendida que quien estaba de pie, a su lado con la guardia arriba y una pose de batalla que le resultaba muy familiar, no era su compañero - ¡¿Adrien?!

Este se limitó a mirarla de reojo con una sutil y ¿ _cómplice_? Sonrisa que desconcertó a la heroína. Sin embargo no pudo pensar demasiado en eso, pues la súpervillana no tardó mucho en volver a ponerse en pie y a amenazarlos

\- ¡Tu sal de aquí! - exigió la heroína para con el actor, quien aunque quería hacerlo, se detenía, y mantenía la vista fija en el modelo - ¡¿Adrien?! - añadió la chica pensando que, aunque la había salvado no sería conveniente que se quedara hay en medio de la batalla

\- Me encantara ser tu Chat Noir mi... ¡Ladybug! - dijo Adrien y extendió nuevamente la vara que tenía en las manos y el giro un par de veces antes de apuntarla contra la villana, causando a la vez que Ladybug le mirara boquiabierta mientras aparecía una sutil y engreída sonrisa en el modelo

Ese tono que había usado, ese gesto de presunción y coquetería con el que movió el bastón... Era... era tan como...

Entonces, _Preceptrice_ lanzó un ataque más contra ellos, el cual Ladybug bloqueo usando su yoyo en forma de escudo mientras Adrien se deslizó por el suelo y usando la vara propinó un barrido contra la villana haciéndole caer y una vez en el suelo, extendió nuevamente la vara para retenerle

Ladybug le miró sorprendida nuevamente, ¡eso fue como si le hubiera leído la mente!

Saliendo un poco del asombro, Ladybug se apresuró hacia ellos para quitarle la tableta, en donde seguramente estaría el akuma. Pero estando a un par de centímetros de tomarla, se detuvo para mirar a Adrien

Creía que no podría sorprenderse más con respecto a ese chico, pero hay estaban.

Por un instante fue como si sus ojos se hubieran conectado. Ella le miró con detenimiento y esas palabras resonaron en su mente de nuevo

 _Rubio su cabello, verdes sus ojos_

Adrien había demostrado una destreza y agilidad increíbles durante el pequeño combate, algo que pensó que jamás podría ver en nadie más que no fuera su compañero, pero ¿Era solo eso? ¿Por qué era diferente con él? ¿Solo por qué se trataba de Adrien?

Cuando el actor había sugerido que podría _ser su Chat Noir_ ella había reaccionado como si le hubiera dicho la peor de las ofensas, ¿Ahora ella estaba contemplando esa posibilidad? Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, una parte de su mente estaba sugiriéndole que su amado Adrien Agreste sí sería un compañero excelente... Ese breve momento había sido como tener al autentico Chat Noir a su lado pero, cada vez que esa idea venía a su mente, otra parte de ella, una más fuerte le gritaba algo más…

Y a eso, tenía que añadirle el hecho de no poder pensar con total claridad debido a la forma tan intensa en que el joven modelo la miraba

Y como si supiera lo que ella pensaba, Adrien, quien estaba más que complacido con la forma en que la heroína le miraba no pudo evitar decir – Yo podría ser tu Chat Noir

Escuchar esas palabras, en ese tono tan usual en su compañero pero ahora viniendo de Adrien, causaron que se estremeciera. No supo interpretar bien lo que el modelo le decía con sus palabras y la intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes ¿sonaba como una súplica? ¿Cómo si quisiera decirle algo? ¿Cómo si ellos compartieran un secreto y ahora le rogaba qué lo entendiera? ¿Como si le rogara que se diera cuenta de algo que ella no veía?

Como fuera no importaba, ahora la respuesta en su mente era obvia…

Pero, el haberse sumergido en su pequeño momento les costó caro. _Preceptrice_ apraprovecho la distracción de ambos y en un par de movimientos no solo se liberó sino que arrojó tanto a la heroína como al modelo fuera de la azotea del edificio

Adrien sin pensarlo arrojó la vara que aún llevaba en sus manos, atorándola en alguna parte del edificio y Ladybug enredó la cuerda de su yoyo en esta mientras con la otra mano aseguraba a Adrien

Un par de segundos después, ambos yacían colgando de la cuerda del yoyo a escasa distancia del suelo. Eso parecía no importarles. Con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, sus ojos volvieron a conectarse

Adrien intensificó su mirada mientras, sin poder evitarlo, levantaba una de sus manos y la llevaba hacia la mejilla de la chica y le acariciaba con sumo cuidado, haciendo que su corazón enloqueciera y enseguida comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella sin en ningún momento despegar sus ojos de los de ella

 _"_ _¡Mírame!"_ era lo que gritaba Adrien con su mente y con sus ojos _"¡Yo soy tu Chat Noir, mi lady!"_

Ladybug estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos verdes, en ningún momento le había impedido que se le acercara pero a la vez distinguía algo especial en su mirada, como si el modelo quisiera decirle algo que ella no podía ver

Adrien acortó aún más la distancia que los separaba. Y eso bastó…

Ladybug estaba más que dispuesta a ser ella quien terminara con aquellos escasos milímetros que le separaban de los labios del modelo pero de pronto, al tener tan cerca al modelo, fue otro rostro el que apareció en su mente. El único rostro que había tenido así de cerca y le había robado más que la respiración en una ocasión no tan lejana

 ** _"_** ** _Te entiendo Ladybug… Tu también eres mi mejor amiga"_**

Ladybug pudo jurar que en ese momento, al estar así de cerca de Adrien, su mente rememoro ese momento y sintió los labios de Chat Noir posarse cerca de sus labios, como él, y solo él, había hecho en aquella ocasión

 ** _"_** ** _Puedes quedarte con la rosa… va muy bien con tu traje"_**

" _Chat Noir_ " susurró en su mente. Y sin embargo al levantar la vista, fue el bello rostro de Adrien el que encontró a punto de besarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y como algo instintivo, como si le hubieran dado un buen susto, apartó a Adrien dejando sus dos brazos marcando la distancia entre ellos

El modelo la miró sin entender lo que pasaba, pero ella no decía nada, solo tenía la respiración acelerada y ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos.

Mientras tanto ella en su mente se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había apartado a Adrien? ¿Por qué había recordado el beso que su compañero le dio justo en ese momento?

De nuevo escuchó en su mente las palabras que el modelo le había dirigido hacia unos momentos

 _"_ _Me dejarías ser tu Chat Noir"_

\- No – respondió ella automáticamente, esta vez viéndole a los ojos

Adrien al principio la miro sin comprender de qué hablaba, pero cuando Ladybug volvió a desviar la mirada, noto que esta parecía buscar al actor

\- Lo siento – dijo Adrien y de pronto su mente se preguntó ¿podría ser ese actor el chico que le gusta a Ladybug?

Y entonces, fue audible el primer parpadeo de sus pendientes

\- No te preocupes – dijo Ladybug desviando la mirada de él y de pronto localizando al akuma, causando más desastres lejos de donde ellos estaban

Tiro de la cuerda de su yoyo para recuperarlo y a su vez, cayó de nuevo en sus manos el amuleto encantado, ese que Adrien había manejado tan bien... – Mantente a salvo ¿quieres? – pidió al tiempo que le dejaba nuevamente el arma en sus manos. Como si con eso se asegurara de que el chico estaría bien si volvía a verse en peligro

\- Ve con cuidado Ladybug - dijo Adrien

\- Estaré bien- le dijo mientras veía con especial atención la vara que dejaba en sus manos, obviamente recordando a su compañero - Lo estaré - añadió antes de extender su yoyo y dirigirse a donde el akuma, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta

Adrien permaneció quieto, observando como ella se alejaba para luego observar que le había dejado su amuleto encantado en sus manos

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – reclamó Plaga dejándose ver – ¿Qué fue todo eso?... Ya sabes que hay alguien que le gusta… ¿Por qué razón pretendías besarla? ¡era obvio que te iba a…!

\- Plaga – dijo Adrien en tono calmado, mientras poco a poco se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro – Hay muchas cosas por las que puedes cuestionarme ahora mismo… La razón por la que quiero besarla ¡No es una de ellas!... ¡Trasformación!

.

.

\- ¿Me estabas buscando, _Preceptrice_? – dijo Ladybug queriendo atraer la atención del akuma

\- ¡Ladybug! – dijo la villana - ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

\- Es mi deber proteger a la gente de Paris – respondió ella con decisión - ¡Jamás te lo diría!

\- Es bueno saber que esa es la razón, bogaboo – añadió una voz a su lado – Por un momento llegue a pensar que te gustan los tontos como él

\- ¡Chat Noir!... ¿decidiste aparecer? – dijo Ladybug en son de broma

\- Siento haber tardado – respondió el con seriedad mientras extendía su vara… la autentica

\- Mejor hagamos esto rápido – dijo Ladybug al recordar que le quedaba poco tiempo por haber usado ya su amuleto encantado – el akuma esta…

\- En la Tableta – complemento Chat Noir - ¡Lo se!

Ambos superhéroes se lanzaron contra el akuma, cuando de pronto este se desatendió del dúo por haber localizado a su presa

\- ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó Ladybug - ¡Hay que poner a salvo a Leo!

\- ¿Leo? – repitió Chat Noir con cierto disgust _o ¿desde cuándo tanta confianza? -_ ¿no me digas que de verdad te gusta?

\- ¡Claro, me encanta! – respondió Ladybug en tono sarcástico y exasperado. Tan molesta la tenía ese tema que ahora viniendo de su compañero sentía que era el colmo, y por ello no se percató de que el rostro del héroe había palidecido

\- ¿ _de verdad le gustan ese tipo de hombres_? – murmuró Chat Noir en tono de espanto

\- ¡¿Qué no notaste mi sarcasmo?!

Entonces Chat Noir sonrió con inocencia – Si ¡digo!... Es bueno saberlo, Ladybug no tiene gusto por los actores

La aludida asintió pero no se percató de que la inocente sonrisa de su compañero se tornaba en una picara - ¿Y por los modelos?

Ladybug se encogió de hombros y permaneció estática, como si de pronto esa sencilla pregunta la pusiera en aprietos ¿a que venía? ¿Por qué Chat Noir le preguntaba eso?

\- No has respondido mi lady – añadió el superhéroe con coquetería - ¿Acaso es un " _Si_ "? ¿un " _no"?_ ¿te gustan los modelos?

Una parte de Ladybug, le decía que la respuesta más apropiada en ese momento sería algo como _"Pero más los súper héroes"_

Pero su parte más racional, que aún tenía algo de cordura, le gritaba que responder eso sería fatal… además ¿por qué quería responder eso? ¿Por qué rayos era así?

\- Ladybug…

\- ¿Quieres concentrarte en la batalla? – respondió la heroína en un intento de zafarse de la pregunta

\- ¡estoy concentrado mi lady! – respondió dedicándole una mirada coqueta al tiempo que añadió – Bastante concentrado… Solo es una _curiosa_ pregunta

Sin querer la heroína se estremeció al notar el especial énfasis que había puesto en su último comentario ¿qué significaba? ¡¿Acaso…?! - ¿ _viste?_ – dijo en un susurro audible solo para ella, imaginando que el comentario de su compañero pudiera deberse a que vio cuando ella y Adrien…

 _"_ _Oh Oh"_

\- ¿Ladybug? – dijo Chat Noir al ver que repentinamente su compañera se había puesto pálida y de la nada se alarmó

Y entonces, fue evidente al menos para Ladybug la razón por la que su compañero le había hecho esa pregunta

\- ¡No es lo que…! – Ladybug se silenció ¿por qué rayos iba a decirle eso?

\- ¡Ayuda!

Ambos héroes olvidaron su improvisada conversación al escuchar esa llamada de auxilio. Se trataba, por supuesto del joven actor quien seguía intentando evadir los ataques del villano

\- ¡Chat… sácalo del camino! – dijo Ladybug a toda prisa al escuchar un parpadeo más en sus pendientes alertándole para que se dieran prisa

El súperhéroe vio en dirección a la que su compañera señalaba e intentó disimular la mueca de desagrado que se quería formar en su rostro. Pero él era profesional y ese chico un civil que estaba en problemas… Así que iría en su ayuda

Aunque sabía que la situación era alarmante, Chat Noir no pudo evitar mirar por unos segundos a ese chico, se veía realmente asustado ahora que era perseguido por el akuma olvidándose de la fachada que quería que viera Ladybug antes, la de alguien valiente

\- No puedo creer que me confundieras con alguien como ese chico – murmuró Chat Noir lo bastante alto para que Ladybug escuchara. No le dio tiempo a responder, simplemente extendió su bastón, lo giro un par de veces y se encaminó a rescatar al actor

Ladybug lo miró alejarse con una sonrisa culpable, pues cuando lo vio girando su vara, recordó a Adrien quien hacia un rato le había ayudado en medio de la batalla en su ausencia… La destreza del modelo era tal, que bien podía pasar por su compañero de batallas.

¿Era posible que Chat Noir hubiera visto todo aquello? Su mente gritaba que sí ¿de qué otra forma explicaría su _muy exacta_ pregunta sobre su gusto por los modelos, y ahora la culpaba por haberle confundido con él?

Sabía que no tenía que sentirse culpable, pero de alguna forma deseaba que su compañero no hubiera tenido que ver aquello…

.

Chat Noir se mantuvo unos segundos sobre su bastón a una considerable altura, observando con cierta diversión la escena que tenía frente a él. Sabía que tenía que ayudarle, pero por algún motivo, estaba más que disfrutando de la expresión aterrorizada que tenía el gran Leo Ferrec en el rostro

Cuando vio que la villana _Preceptrice_ le atacaría enserio, decidió que era suficiente. Y con gran maestría se dejó caer quedando de pie entre el chico y la villana

\- Me hare cargo de esto – dijo Chat Noir con gran seguridad en su voz

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un gato insolente? – retó el akuma

\- Si quieres lo comprobamos – respondió el héroe en el mismo tino retador al tiempo que extendía su bastón y _por casualidad_ lo agitaba hacia atrás dándole en el proceso, un _accidental_ golpe al actor quien le miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de pocos amigos – Mejor aléjate de aquí… Resultará peligroso

Usando la vara, Chat Noir volvió a deslizarse por el suelo para barrer los pies del akuma, de una forma parecida a cuando le había combatido siendo Adrien y pronto le sometió

La mirada furiosa de Leo fulminó al superhéroe quien a su vez pareció disfrutarlo, el actor estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando su expresión volvió a suavizarse al escuchar

\- ¡Muy bien Chat Noir! – gritó Ladybug al tiempo que también se dejaba caer frente a ellos y usando la cuerda de su yoyo le arrebataba la tableta al villano, liberando el akuma

.

Una vez que purifico el akuma, Ladybug buscó instintivamente un objeto que debía tener en sus manos pero que no encontró…

\- ¿Se te perdió esto, Ladybug? – le dijo una alegre voz mientras una mano enguantada de negro le extendía su amuleto encantado

Una réplica exacta de su bastón original

¿Cómo había llegado a sus manos, si la tenía…?

 _Oh Oh…_

Y entonces, el siguiente parpadeo de sus aretes le interrumpió nuevamente

\- Tu tiempo se acaba mi lady - le recordó Chat Noir causando que Ladybug se apresurara en tomar el objeto sin querer darle más importancia y lanzar el conjuro

\- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Todo volvió a la normalidad entonces, incluyendo a la dama que había sido akumatizada

\- ¡Ganamos! – festejaron los héroes

\- ¿qué me paso? - preguntó la confundida mujer

\- Mi lady, hora de irnos - sugirió Chat Noir

La heroína estaba dispuesta a seguirlo cuando fue inesperadamente detenida por el joven actor - Ladybug

Chat Noir miro aquello con cierto disgusto, pero asintió indicándole a Ladybug que el se adelantaría. La heroína no parecía muy de acuerdo con eso, sobre todo por que vio algo raro en la mirada de su compañero, pero el no le dio elección y se despidió

\- Ladybug – le dijo en un tono más amable del que había tenido antes – De verdad quiero agradecerte que me hayas salvado… Sé que te he parecido molesto todo este tiempo y lo lamento, no quería molestarte a ti… ni a tu...

\- Chat Noir - añadió Ladybug con las manos en la cintura

\- Después de todo el también me ayudó... Supongo que entiendo que te molestara que hablara así sobre él, pero soy sincero cuando te digo que le tengo cierta envidia, por que el tiene la dicha de estar contigo... No puedes culparme por sentirme atraído por ti y desear su lugar como tu novio

\- Mi compañero - recalcó Ladybug

\- Perdón, me confundí al ver que tú... y bueno, los rumores dicen que ustedes...

\- Los rumores pueden mentir... él es mi compañero y no cambiara eso

\- ¿no cambiara? - dijo Leo - No me parece justo... Hay muchas opciones, yo por ejemplo, ¿no crees?

\- Quizá - respondió la chica - pero repito que eso no cambiara nada– respondió Ladybug inconsciente de que el aludido seguía bastante cerca de ellos, aun sin perder su transformación y lo suficiente para haber escuchado eso

 _"Hay muchas opciones ¿no crees? yo por ejemplo"_

 _"quizá, pero no cambiara nada"_ Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Chat Noir quien de pronto miro fijamente su anillo, su miraculous, e ignorando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se alejó de ahí

\- Tu y el no salen ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad?

Ladybug frunció el ceño – Cuando te respondí que Chat Noir solo es mi compañero, me refiero que no voy a cambiarle por nadie ¡Jamás! - recalcó - ¡Por supuesto que me has molestado!

\- Me disculpo entonces

\- ¿Crees que eso basta? Él es mi compañero,¡si! pero no es solo eso ¡El es todavía mas y…!

Leo frunció el ceño al ver la forma tan intensa en que hablaba de su compañero - ¿ _segura que no te gusta_? quiso preguntarle - Escucha Ladybug, debo confesarte algo… por desgracia has visto una parte de mi que ha sido la equivocada... Tal vez no lo sabes pero, este corto es la primera oportunidad que tengo como actor y por lo mismo tengo una fachada que mantener frente al público o de lo contrario perderé todo y lo necesito...pero no quiero que creas que así soy todo el tiempo… ¿Qué dices si me dejas empezar de nuevo? Hola, soy Leo Ferrec, mucho gusto - dijo extendiéndole su mano respetuosamente

Ladybug la tomo con algo de dudas pero no añadió nada más, pues sus aretes dieron su última alerta y tuvo que irse

Leo la miro mientras ella se alejaba por los tejados hasta que la perdió de vista. Parecía que había logrado cambiar la mala imagen que ella tenía sobre él... Y ante ese pensamiento una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro mientras con expresión altiva dijo - Ya caerás Ladybug

.

.

Ladybug aterrizo en el balcón de su habitación donde escuchó el sonido de alerta de su yoyo, rápidamente lo atendió,

Se trataba de un mensaje de parte de su compañero

 _¿Podríamos vernos más tarde Ladybug? Es importante_

Solo eso decía

Y con eso, su transformación se fue, dejando a una chica muy confundida por ese mensaje

\- Marinette – dijo Tikki algo agotada - ¿Qué crees que quiera?

Ella dio un profundo respiro - Creo que lo se – murmuró la chica en respuesta

.

.

La noche ya había caído, el cielo era estrellado y la luna brillaba iluminando la ciudad. Ladybug no tardó en dar con su compañero pero al instante que lo vio, supo que sus sospechas habían fallado. Verlo recostado contra la baranda de la Torre Eiffel y con un semblante extrañamente serio no era normal

\- Chat Noir – dijo ella, temiendo por primera vez lo que él pudiera decirle, pues jamás le había visto así de serio - ¿qué pasa?

El chico tardo unos segundos en responder, mantenía la vista fija en su anillo y de ratos la desviaba al cielo nocturno

\- Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa Ladybug

\- ¿qué? – respondió ella desconcertada

\- Por haberme demorado en aparecer esta tarde, tuviste que enfrentar sola al akuma... Lo siento

\- Pero Chat - murmuró negando con la cabeza - Eso... yo no…

\- Ladybug – añadió el, ahora girándose hacia ella para verla a los ojos. El chico tomo un hondo respiro antes de continuar, dándole un mal presentimiento a su compañera – Sé que no soy el mejor compañero que pudieras tener… Ni el que tu deseas y ni el que tú te mereces

Ladybug le escuchaba sin entender a donde quería llegar

\- Por fortuna, sé que hubo alguien que te sacó del peligro durante la batalla, cuando mas lo necesitabas… cuando yo no lo hice – decía Chat Noir mientras detrás de la mascara, Adrien rememoraba la escena en la que Leo Ferrec salvaba a Ladybug del ataque, mucho antes que él

\- Por eso - dijo mientras extendía hacia ella su brazo con el puño cerrado, como cuando festejaban sus victorias, pero no con el propósito de chocarlo. También era la misma mano en la que siempre llevaba puesto su anillo - Ladybug - añadió al tiempo que abría su puño - Puedes dárselo a quien elijas - dijo señalando su miraculous - a quien creas que lo merece… Puedes tener al compañero que quieras

Ladybug miró su mano extendida mientras sentía un temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo ¿Por qué Chat Noir le decía eso? ¿Estaba ofreciéndole su miraculous? ¿para dejar de ser Chat Noir? ¿ _su_ Chat Noir? ¿para que ella se lo entregara a quien deseara tener a su lado en su lugar?

Sus pensamientos rememoraron la batalla de ese mismo día, especialmente, cuando fue Adrien quien le ayudo, No podía negar que él era muy bueno ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Pero ahora, era como si prácticamente su compañero le estuviera poniendo, literalmente en sus manos la posibilidad de que fuera Adrien quien combatiera junto a ella todo el tiempo pero… ¿por qué no le entusiasmaba aquello? ¿por qué en su lugar sentía un inmenso temor al pensar en que Chat Noir ya no sería _su_ Chat Noir? ¿Por qué sentía un nudo formándose en su garganta?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Chat Noir? – preguntó Ladybug

El, sin responder, tomo una de las manos de la heroína y la puso sobre la suya, exactamente donde tenía puesto el anillo. Ella solo tendría que quitárselo – Sí – respondió con convicción

\- ¿Puedo dárselo a quien yo elija? – Chat volvió a asentir y enseguida sintió que la mano de Ladybug se movía, como si fuera a deslizar el anillo dejos de su anular. Pero en lugar de ello, vio como gentilmente ella giraba su mano, acaricio un momento el anillo, como si quisiera ajustárselo y volvió a cerrar su puño, asegurándose de apretarlo bien, como si de esa forma le dijera…

\- _Te quiero a ti_

Chat Noir no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se agitaba de alegría, y aunque no añadió nada más, simplemente sintió que nuevamente sus miradas se volvían a conectar. Como si Ladybug tratara de decirle algo, algo que él no veía y que quizá ella misma no entendía

Ladybug había levantado la mirada hacia él. Y le veía intensamente mientras esas palabras volvían a su mente una vez más

 _"_ _Rubio su cabello… verde sus ojos"_

De pronto ella había descubierto que esas dos características sí eran esenciales para ser el portador de ese miraculous, para ser su compañero

Y aunque así era Adrien, y así también era Leo…Para ella no había nadie más que cumpliera con esas características

.

.

Momentos después, Marinette se dejó caer contra su cama con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Cuántas cosas habían pasado ese día?

Para empezar, había peleado a lado de Adrien, había rechazado un beso suyo y la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo a su lado siendo su compañera de batallas… ¿Por qué todo eso la hacia sonreir?

Le asustaba un poco el descubrir que la razón era _su_ compañero, Chat Noir, pero, de alguna forma le… ¿le gustaba aquello?

\- Chat Noir estuvo muy insistente con el tema de si te gustan los modelos ¿no crees? – preguntó Tikki mientras casualmente volaba a un lado de una de las fotos que su portadora tenía de Adrien

\- Lo sé – respondió Marinette – Estaba celoso - añadió como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo

La kwami parpadeo sin poder creer lo que oía… Definitivamente no era la respuesta que se esperaba cuando sacó el tema

\- Marinette… ¿no crees que es…? – añadió enfocando más la foto del modelo que tenía a su lado – algo más… como que…

\- ¡estaba celoso Tikki!

\- Pero...

\- ¡estaba celoso!

.

.

Aún en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, Chat Noir sonreía mientras miraba con atención el anillo que llevaba en su mano. Por un momento había recordado la primera vez que lo vio, cuando fue elegido para defender Paris

Pero, ahora era diferente, sentía como si nuevamente se lo hubieran entregado, pero ahora se sentía mil veces mejor, pues esta vez lo había elegido la misma Ladybug

Sabía que había sido arriesgada la decisión que había tomado, al ofrecerle a ella la posibilidad de cambiar de compañero. Sabía de la existencia de otro chico importante en la vida de su lady pero justo ahora… al ver que ella le había elegido a él por encima de ese otro chico le hacía increíblemente feliz

Ese día, había intentado de mil y un formas que su compañera descubriera su identidad. Incluso le había suplicado

 _"Déjame ser tu Chat Noir"_

Y aunque ella no lo supiera, al final, si lo había elegido a él

* * *

 **N/A: Y... ¿que piensan? No dejen de dejarme sus reviews please!**

 **Creo que si comprendieron a que me refería cuando dije que por un momento no quería publicarlo. La verdad, las últimas dos escenas (** _la Ladynoir y la de Leo y Ladybu_ **g) ¿que piensan? Por que la verdad, no iban a ser así originalmente**

 **iba a ser algo mucho mas... no lo se, solo se que después de ver Glaciator, yo no tenía corazón para publicar esta historia. Si alguien siente curiosidad de saber como se iba a desarrollar originalmente estas ultimas partes de la historia, dejelo en sus comentarios ¿les gustaría que publique la escena que originalmente planeaba?**

 **Siento si el akuma no quedo super wow...**

 **También aclaro que el personaje de Leo, como dije, lo había ideado mucho antes de que se hablara sobre... saben de quien hablo! Y ¿saben qué? Este personaje volverá en una futura historia... ¿que piensan sobre Adrien celoso? ¿lo maneje bien?**

 **Y por último, como mencione antes, tengo como tres historias empezadas y en lo personal espero mañana o a mas tardar el sabado publicar la siguiente... Les dare una pista sobre la trama... " _Chocolate"_**

 ** _;)... Nos leemos!_**


End file.
